Home
by Jolione
Summary: Izzy and her family have to move, from Australia to America. They end up in the small town La push. There she has to start life over and make new friends. On top of all this she is an imprintee. My first fanfic. R & R! Please!


I wake up suddenly in a very uncomfortable position. It took me a second to realize that where I was. I was sitting in a car with my two sisters laying on me. I shove them off and get out of the car.

I pull my bag on my back and my hat over my face. I then wondered where the heck I was. I wasn't at home that was for sure, because home didn't have a huge forest along the side of the road.

Then it hit me. I was in America, a small town called La Push. The air was cool and smelt strongly of the forest, go figure, but there was also a faint scent of the ocean which ment it wasn't to far away. I turn around to see what was behind me.

My eyes all but pop out of my head as ai take in the sight before me. It was huge. Bigger than any other I have seen in my life. It stood in the towering trees, they acted like a fence. It was our new... house, not home. I wasn't ready to call it home. Home was half way across the world, in another country.

Home is where all my friends are, my school, my life. Not here. Australia not America.

Stupid mum and her stupid job! Why oh why did she have to be relocated again.

This time she worked in forks and she promised a house far from civilization. She kept her promise. I liked the big house. One, it was big, two, no neighbours, which ment loud music, three, big bedrooms, four, large backyard, the list could go on. But it didn't because my thoughts were interrupted by my mum.

"Honey, how you like the house?" She asks as everyone starts getting out of the car and gathering their stuff. I answer the only was I could.

"It's... Big" I force a smile onto my face though i'm sure I was half grimacing.

When we were all gathered dad shouts "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Everyone starts of running for the house.

I was left standing laughing my head off at them because they all got to the door and found out it was locked. Mum reached into her pockets looking for the keys but couldn't find them. I fake a cough and they all swing around to look at me. I put on the best puppy dog face I could and held the keys up, shaking them a bit.

They all start off after me; I run across the lawn and jump the fence to the backyard. Then I go to the backdoor and unlock it. Once inside I lock it again.

And start exploring the house. It was as huge inside as out. I go up stairs to get the best room. I pick the second largest with white walls and grey floors. Every room had a balcony, and mine had an awesome view of the backyard and forest beyond it. I quickly dump my bags and go down stairs to let the others in.

They were still at the back door so I opened the front.

After I go back up to my room and lay on the soft carpet falling into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

Today was the day all our stuff came.

I was sitting on the kitchen island eating my omelet. Like usual I was awake before all the others and I decided on eggs for breakfast, there wasn't much choice. Plus omelet was easy to make and quick.

After the last mouthful I drink the rest of my juice and rinse my plate in the sink. I walk up the stairs, my muscles aching from sleeping on the floor the last couple of nights. The carpet is soft but really flat and hard after two nights.

Once in my room I pull on some sweat pants over my boxers and throw my hair up into its usual ponytail. I pull out one of the books I haven't read yet and start to read.

Two hours later a knock is on my door and my dad comes in. "Iz, come help out with the stuff. It just arrived." With that he left.

I pick myself up off the floor and walk down stairs where about 22 boxes are stacked up by the door.

I was glad I'm not like my sisters, because they had around 6 boxes full of there junk. I had two boxes, one of books and the other for other stuff I need. All my clothes fit into a suitcase. So I brought that on the plane. I quickly find my boxes and take them to my room.

In the time it took me to find the boxes my bed and desk had been taken to my room.

I quickly rearrange everything and start to unpack. Putting books on to shelves and clothes into my closet, my laptop went onto the desk. The laptop was one of many things I got if I agreed to move, the others were pets coming along, a new phone and some new clothes.

An hour later I was finished unpacking. I run down stairs after I hear a truck pull up outside. It was the truck that brought my two best friends. Noodle and Rosie. Rosie was a mix breed of dog, something like cattle dog, sheepdog, kelpie and dachshund. Noodle wasn't a dog, or any other ordinary pet. She was a Centralian Carpet python.

I lead Rosie into the backyard and took noodle into my room where her tank was already set up. I don't put her in straight away, instead I hang her around my neck and go walk around.

* * *

After everything was packed away and noodle was away in her cage we all settled next weeks plans, which was school. Mum was planning to get school supplies. "Okay, then we'll get pens and pencils and new bags, some new shoes, and we'll need to get…blahh blah blahblahh…"

"I object!" I scream. I couldn't take one more minute of her talking.

"You need new stuff for school."

"No. I have a bag, I have 'supplies', and I have perfectly good comfy shoes!"

"You're not wearing those ugly old ones!" Mum yells back.

I grind my teeth and bite my tongue to stop me from saying some smart ass comment back.

With that I stormed off to my room. And because my anger built up, I punched the wall a couple of times until my knuckle was hurting like hell and red, I could even see the bruise staring to form.

I had a shower, waiting till the hot water ran out. When it did, I got out dried off and lay on my bed. I was rearranging my thoughts when I found a memory.

_**Flashback **_

_I was cooking dinner, lasagna. _

_Jacky was over helping me. We were laughing at school and I quickly got cheese in her hair. She screamed. _

_Then she grabs a towel and starts trying to whip me. I run out the door and she follows. We run around the block a few times, then we were back at my house, me pinned on the floor beneath her. _

_We were laughing so hard._

_Then mums car pulls into the drive way. _

_"MUMS HOME!" I yell to everyone. _

_We greet her but she has a sad expression. _

_After we finished I walk Jacky home. We say goodbye and I run back home. We were eating when make says she want us to know something._

"_I got promoted." She announces. We all congratulate her, but I know there was something else or she wouldn't have waited so long to tell us._

"_but…" there was something else. And this changed my life forever. _

"_We have to move again... to... to... America."_

_Silence then followed. I was dizzy all of a sudden. _

_The walls were blending together and those words repeated in my head over and over… _

_America… Moving… Promoted… America… Movin… _

_Then the ground suddenly rushed up to meet me. Then everything was black._

_**End of Flashback**_

A single tear falls down my cheek.

One tear.

Then I laugh. I laugh hard. I laugh because I never cry. I will not cry I promise myself. Moving will not make me soft. I will live on.

I will..

I walk out onto the balcony and lean on the railing.

I stare up at the sky. The clouds part revealing the moon. The pale white moon. I stare up at it, thinking, they are looking at it to, I picture everyone I left behind, my friends, family…

Another tear falls down my cheek. I wipe it away, feeling tired. I wasn't going to cry. I walk back into my room, taking one last glance at the moon. I will live on. I will forget the past. There is no going back. There is only the future.. I will start over. It my new life,

The beginning…

***********

**Hey all who just read that,  
This is my first story.  
****YAY!  
Its not that good, but I'm more of a reader, not a writer! But anyway...  
Tell me what you thought about it...**

**Review!! Please!!**

**I'll be your best friend... **

**Yours sincerely,**

**Jemz**


End file.
